vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hybrid
The Hybrid is the second episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries and the forty-sixth episode of the series. Summary THE NEW ORDER - Klaus puts a plan in motion that will give him even more power, but even with the unwilling participation of werewolf Ray Sutton, things don’t go exactly as Klaus had planned. and reluctantly go along with ’s new strategy to find , leading Damon into a dangerous fight with an unexpected enemy. turns to for help as he continues to try to understand what the ghosts from his past want from him. Unaware that is in need of his help, faces an emotional confrontation with his mother. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Malese Jow as Anna * Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *David Gallagher as Ray Sutton Guest Cast * Jason Mac as Derek * April Billingsley as Paige * Kelly Sutton as Anchor Woman Trivia *Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson. *It is official that Jeremy is seeing the ghosts of Anna and Vicki. *This is the episode where Jeremy first tells someone (Matt) about his ghost sightings. *This is the first episode this season that Caroline has the least amount of screen time. *This episode marks the first appearance of Bill Forbes, who is Caroline's father. *Bonnie and Katherine do not appear in this episode. *It is unclear who the werewolf is that Damon, Elena and Alaric confront while trying to escape off of the mountain. **It is unlikely that it is Ray Sutton since he appears a short time later fully clothed. ***Also, the wolf did not appear to be suffering from the same physical deterioration as Ray. Body Count * Ray - heart extraction, killed by Stefan * Paige's Pack - heart extraction, broken neck killed by Stefan and Klaus Continuity *Ray Sutton was first seen in The Birthday. *Alaric's apartment was last seen in As I Lay Dying. *This is the second episode this season to end with Caroline in the final scene. The first was The Birthday. *Klaus mentions the sacrifice ritual, which happened in The Sun Also Rises. *Elena mentions the time when Damon was drunk in her room in The Return. *Mason Lockwood was mentioned by Tyler. He was last seen in Plan B (killed by Damon) and By the Light of the Moon (in a video). *Andie Star's death has been mentioned. She was killed by Stefan's compulsion in The Birthday. *Klaus mentions Jules (the werewolf) and Jenna (the vampire). They were both killed by him in The Sun Also Rises. *Jeremy mentions Bonnie's part in bringing him back to life to Matt which happened in As I Lay Dying. *John Gilbert's ring makes its appearance in this episode. It was last seen in As I Lay Dying. *John Gilbert was mentioned by Alaric. He was last seen in The Sun Also Rises. *Damon mentions Elena's near-death experience from Klaus' sacrifice ritual which happened in The Sun Also Rises. Cultural References *Bill Forbes is played by Jack Coleman, the same actor that played the man in horn-rimmed glasses in Heroes, Noah Bennet, who also has a blond daughter with a scary secret. *A major plot of the movie series Underworld deals with the war between vampires and werewolves, and the creation of potential hybrids of both species. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.52 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Damon: "Just can't stay away, can you?" '' :'Elena: "You've been dodging my calls." :Damon: ''"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." '' :Elena: "Why didn't you tell me?" :Damon: "Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" :Elena: "How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" :Alaric: "You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" :Elena: "We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now." :Alaric: "Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." :Elena: "You're better at it than you think, you know?" :Alaric: "Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" :Elena: "You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of good for each other." :Alaric: ''"I'm keeping the ring, then." '' :Damon' (To a werewolf): ''"Here doggy, doggy." :Elena: "Are you okay? Did you...?" :Damon: "Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." :Elena: "Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" :Damon: "I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8..." (He catches her and pushes her toward the car) "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" :Elena: "Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?" :Damon: "Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. Good night, Elena." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Hybridlqimage.jpg 004 595.jpg 302VampireDiaries0267.jpg 302VampireDiaries0268.jpg 302VampireDiaries0298.jpg 302VampireDiaries0299.jpg 302VampireDiaries0309.jpg 302VampireDiaries0315.jpg 302VampireDiaries0320.jpg 302VampireDiaries0323.jpg 302VampireDiaries0347.jpg 302VampireDiaries0479.jpg 302VampireDiaries0482.jpg 302VampireDiaries0484.jpg 302VampireDiaries0514.jpg 302VampireDiaries0569.jpg 302VampireDiaries0573.jpg 302VampireDiaries0575.jpg 302VampireDiaries0598.jpg 302VampireDiaries0600.jpg 302VampireDiaries0603.jpg 302VampireDiaries0611.jpg 302VampireDiaries0613.jpg 302VampireDiaries0630.jpg 302VampireDiaries0632.jpg 302VampireDiaries0645.jpg 302VampireDiaries0646.jpg 302VampireDiaries0647.jpg 302VampireDiaries0648.jpg 302VampireDiaries0652.jpg Tvdelenadamonlake.jpg Th6.jpg Th5.jpg Th4.jpg Th2.jpg 011 ELENA.jpg Capture.PNG Jwbc-500x333.jpg|Behind the Scenes Hhh.png Hybridenhancment.jpg DamonElenaRick.jpg Paigewolf3x02.png Screenshot_1864.jpg Screenshot_1862.jpg Screenshot_1863.jpg Screenshot_1864.jpg Screenshot_1869.jpg Screenshot_1870.jpg Screenshot_1871.jpg Screenshot_1874.jpg Screenshot_1875.jpg Screenshot_1876.jpg Screenshot_1877.jpg Screenshot_1878.jpg Screenshot_1879.jpg Screenshot_1873.jpg Screenshot_1881.jpg Screenshot_1882.jpg Screenshot_1884.jpg Screenshot_1885.jpg Screenshot_1889.jpg Screenshot_1890.jpg Screenshot_1892.jpg Screenshot_1894.jpg Screenshot_1895.jpg Screenshot_1893.jpg Screenshot_1896.jpg Screenshot_1897.jpg Screenshot_1898.jpg Screenshot_1899.jpg Screenshot_1900.jpg Screenshot_1901.jpg Screenshot_1902.jpg Screenshot_1903.jpg Screenshot_1904.jpg Screenshot_1905.jpg Screenshot_1906.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Full moon episodes